This Sucks
by c a n d y . h e l l
Summary: Damon//Bonnie; It's Valentines Day; the day of love and spending it with your significant other, yet...Why didn't Bonnie have a date on this day?


**Title**: This sucks.  
**Author**: luna_mari lj// c a n d y . h e l l  
**Pairing**: Damon/Bonnie  
**Rating**: G  
**Words**: 5,211  
**Warnings**: Cursing  
**Summary**: Why didn't Bonnie have a date on this day?  
**A/N**: In celebration for 2/14, lovers day~ Also connected to #7 of the themed sentences, that I'm working on.

* * *

--

"This sucks." _Much munch._

The figure on the plush brown one sitter couch grumbled. "This **really **sucks." A long sleeved covered caramel colored hand threw the chocolate wrapper onto the bright pink heart shaped box containing the family members of the poor chocolate she had just stuffed into her mouth.

"Today sucks" Bonnie Bennett sighed. Today was a cold and rainy February 14 that made her feel like she wasn't loved at all. _Where is my boyfriend?_ She though. _Why don't I have a boyfriend? Today of all day's too… _Bonnie was supposed to have a male counter part to celebrate today with, to cherish their love with, hang out and have dinner, but yet, here she was; alone and stuffing her face with caramel and almond chocolates. _I'm not even supposed to eat this…Caroline is going to kill me... _Bonnie knew she wasn't supposed to go near chocolates during the football season but…

"It's freaking Valentines Day and I have nothing to do." She huffed. She looked away from the TV screen that was playing a whole marathon of sappy romance comedies to the window, but frowned when she noticed that it was still pouring outside and her frown deepened even more.

Before her father left to work (yeah, he had to work today) he instructed to Bonnie that if she had no plans for today to clean the backyard, which she could have said 'Yes dad, I have plans…' too, but chose not to, why lie? She shook her head and brought her hand up to scratch her hair that was tied up into a messy ponytail.

"Might as well study" There was no way she could clean out the backyard in weather like this, so why not catch up on her studies? It was better than sitting on her butt all day and scarfing down junk food. She put the treats on the coffee table and stood up; her vintage flower print pajama bottom's covering her feet entirely. Bonnie was a fan of long loose clothing when it came down to being comfortable at home, so when she woke today she sluggishly walked over to her drawer and pulled her long pajama bottoms and worked her way to a simple blue tank-top topped off with a dark burgundy hoodie, she didn't even bother with her hair, she just tied it while half asleep.

So now here she was, trudging up the stair up to her room; lonely and bored.

She walked towards her desk and plopped down, she sighed and reached toward the lamp and turned it o before reaching for her economics book.

_Well, let's get this over with._

* * *

After 45 minutes of looking through the book, she finally set it down which was followed by a long stretch, she turned on her chair, giving space for her legs the space they needed and mewled when she felt her spine bone's crackle in satisfaction. Sighing she got up and looked at her clock.

"6:45 pm" she read out loud. She bit her lip and gnawed at it, thinking of what to do next, her thoughts however, where cut short by her rumbling stomach.

"What is this? Food day or something?" She thought back to all the junk food she had all of earlier today, quickly, she pulled the covers from her window and was pleased with the results, now the pounding rain from earlier was reduced to a simple drizzle.

She slipped on a pair of faded sweats when her cell phone rang. The witch reached over to her night stand and flipped it open before balancing it over her shoulder to her ear.

"Elena, what's up?" She began as she reached for her sneakers.

"_Nothing much, just wanted to wish you a Happy V-day a-oh and Stefan say's' hi' and Happy V-day too_" Her best friend Elena Gilbert happily informed her. Bonnie smiled. _At least my friends are thinking about me today _she quickly thought.

"Thanks Elena-"she laughed before continuing "You tell Stefan I said 'Hi' and Happy Valentines Day as well." The green eyed witch knew Elena and Stefan where out tonight but they took time out of their date to call her, which in return made Bonnie happy. She ran down the stairs and into the kitchen to check if anything was edible for tonight and sighed. Elena who was still on the other side of the call noticed her sigh and laughed.

"_What's bugging you today Miss Bennett_**?**"

"Dad forgot to buy groceries last night, so I guess I'll have to do that right now." She laughed. Her best friend laughed and bid her goodbye "_Alright, have a safe drive, the roads are pretty slick cause of the rain today_" she warned, the witch laughed and assured her that she'd do fine before closing her phone and stuffing it into her sweater's front pocket.

Bonnie Bennett turned off the kitchen light's before heading to the front door and snatching the key's off the bowl and closing the door behind her, pulling the hoodie over head to cover it from the rain and jogging to her car.

Damon Salvatore was beyond fucking bored.

He knew he was going to go insane if he didn't feed today; tonight, right fucking **now**, it didn't matter anymore, all he knew was that he was hungry and today was more than a perfect day to feed.

The stupid humans of Mystic falls where in a vulnerable state today and he knew that people in this certain state; their blood was extra tasty during this time. But once again, super hero Stefan warned him not to feed tonight, to which of course what he said went into his ear and came out from the other. He sure ass hell wasn't going to listen to his younger brother, he never did, so why the hell should he start now?

_Oh right…_ he thought as he strolled down the rainy streets of the little town, remembering what Stefan was rambling about earlier.

-

"_You can't feed today Damon" Stefan warned the older Salvatore brother who sat the living room's large couches while skimming through a 50's playboy magazine. _

"_Why would I do such a horrible thing on a very special day, sweet little brother of mine?" came the vampire's sarcastic reply. Stefan glared at his brother, he knew entirely that Damon wasn't going to listen to him of all people, but it didn't stop him from trying._

"_I can't let you ruin this day for the people here Damon, no one wants to read of mysterious killings on Valentines Day, tomorrow morning." The younger brother came to sit across the blue eyed man. _

"_Would you look at that, now, these women here have a normal sexy body, not like the ones now who look like walking sticks with inflatable tits. Not that I'm complaining." Exclaimed the gorgeous vampire who was totally ignoring what his younger brother was saying. Stefan gave a silent sigh before getting up._

"_I'm warning you Damon, no killing tonight."_

_Damon smirked and tossed the magazine side, looking straight at his younger sibling. Cocking his head to the side he innocently began "Now, you know better than to tell me what to do __**mother**__." He blinked before the 'nice' face disappeared and was replaced by a bored one._

"_And if I remember correctly-"he stood up. "I can do as a please" Stefan was slammed into the wall, struggling to breath while Damon held a vice grip onto his neck._

"_D-Damon…" he growled._

_The man in the skin tight black shirt looked down at his ring, examining it, completely ignoring the fact that Stefan was struggling to breath. "Now-"he began._

"_You do what you want tonight and I do what ever I feel like doing tonight, agreed?" he smiled down at the younger Salvatore who only pushed him away. "My, aren't we feisty today."_

_Stefan brought his hands to his neck and with a flash, Damon was already up the stairs staring back down at the other vampire. "Have a nice date with Elena little brother."_

_-_

So now here he was, in the streets of Mystic Falls, it was raining but he didn't care- hell, he didn't care if he was soaked, right now all he knew was blood. He walked the surprisingly crowded streets of couples and singles alike, he knew somewhere around here was someone dying to have someone for today, easy food for him. He smirked as women gave him approving looks, some with their other halves glaring at him, the vampire could only laugh in his head. He was stopped by a group of women who by the looks on their faces, where more than ready to fuck him on the streets.

"Ladies" he gave them a charming smile. They all looked at each other before giggling and began flirting with him, he smirked.

Damon's dinner had just arrived at him without doing much.

--

He tossed the blonde who had been trying to grind on him in the alley earlier into the far end of the small crevasse, she landed on a pile of trash bags that where never bothered to be picked up. The blue eyed vampire had charmed the girls to head into the alley and they more than happy to do so, one by one did he suck them dry and threw them against each other, just pilling up; like the trash they now laid dead in.

_Boo-hoo, little Stefan is going to throw a tantrum once he finds out about this._

Damon licked his lips, the warm blood felt so damn good in his mouth. The canines slowly retracted back and his eyes slowly regained their cold blue color from the violent black that showed him nothing but blood. He gave a satisfied smile; he was full, he could go and have more but he rather not hear his little brother bitch at him.

"What to do" he wondered.

As quick as the wind, he was back in the streets. Looking around he thought of how stupid these people where. Love was nothing more than a word that was tossed around for fun, it meant nothing to him. As he looked around into the restaurants, he watched the couples sharing their meals filled with conversations.

'_All these people are going to wake up and realize that love is nothing but a piece of shit of a feeling that just comes back to haunt you.' _Sure he knew that his words meant nothing to these people, but what the hell could he do about it? The word love equaled a dead bitch who ran around whoring herself out and toying with peoples heart's. After the tomb had been opened and realized that she hadn't been in there infuriated him, to add to it, he later found out that she had been free all this time which just made him want to kill. After that he swore that he'd find her and rip open her throat, heart and suck her dry.

_Pay back is a bitch little Katherine, just wait…_

Just thinking about it made his blood boil.

Damon Salvatore was pissed of now.

* * *

The young witch ran into the store trying to avoid the rain that had just started coming down hard again. Once inside and safe from the rain, she sighed and pulled down her hoodie and walked passed the last minute shoppers who where rushing to prepare a valentines dinner. Bonnie reached for the miniature shopping cart for small purchases and proceeded to head to the desired aisle. She was reaching for a lettuce when she got a text message from Caroline; she smiled as she read the message:

_HAPPY VDAY! – caroline_

_Ps. don't indulge in the chocolates; we have a figure to maintain, weighing begins on mon. :)_

She glared at the screen, but slowly smiled and went back to her lettuce.

After paying for what ended being condiments for a turkey sandwich, she took both bags and pulled on her hoodie and jogged across the street to her car, but stopped short when she noticed a figure leaning on the other side of the car.

"Took you long enough, I thought you where never going to come back out." Smiled the man across from her. The young witch froze. The man she had been trying to avoid had finally caught up to her.

"You know, that look suits you, it's sexy." He mentioned with his finger, pointing at her weekend clothing. Bonnie glared at the man; she wanted nothing more than to burn him alive right now, clenching her hands she spoke.

"Leave.**now**" she hissed.

Damon only gave her a bored look before smirking at her "I could, but not now."

He walked over to her side which only caused her to move away. "Damon, leave." She stood her ground. There was no way she was going to start something with this man, not after what happened a few months back in the tombs. All she could do was glare at him, she could use a spell but she didn't want to risk being seen by anyone, there were way too many people around. If she could have it her way, no one would be here and she'd slam him against a building and set him on fire to die.

"To die huh? I'd though maybe after we've had sex, then you'd _try_ and kill me." The vampire winked at her. That'd done it.

She focused her eyes on his and within seconds he was doubling over in pain.

"Leave" she warned. He only grabbed at his head in pain, he hissed; trying to look at her.

"B-Bitch…" he groaned.

Bonnie took the chance to hop into her car; she got far enough to start the engine when Damon suddenly got up to her window and gave her the fiercest look that she'd ever seen on him. The witch retaliated with her own murderous look and locked all the doors.

The man could only smirk at her "I can rip open these doors in front of everyone if you don't."

"No."

Damon glared and stood up straight. The witch wasn't giving up which is what he hated about her, she only sat there giving him a glare that no one but Stefan dared to give him.

"Alright" he began. He'd play along.

Mossy green eyes watched carefully as he moved. She sure ass hell wasn't falling for his sick games. Her simple trip to the store was now ruined by a rampaging vampire that was half the cause her grandmother had died. Thinking about it made her blood boil in anger; she clenched the steering wheel in fury, trying to control herself, she didn't want to start something by accident. After gram's had passed away, every little emotion centered around, sadness down to anger caused her magic to go haywire. So from the time gram's had passed away, she stood away from anything that was connected to Damon, even Elena and Stefan although she knew they did nothing wrong, they where still connected to the elder Salvatore.

"Run along little witch." Damon began. Green eyes snapped to the owner of the voice, Damon bent down, his right arm on the hood. She watched as droplets of water ran down his handsome face and down to the black leather of his jacket, the rain had gotten heavy once more, and from the corner of her eye, she could see people scurrying to hide from the down pour.

Damon examined the witch. The same young witch who helped open the tomb and later pretty much disappeared from the face of earth was now in front of him and held a grudge against him, sure he knew she would after Sheila died from using too much magic, at her old age he already knew she'd die, which is why she had offered to open it with Bonnie, so her granddaughter wouldn't die trying to open the tomb by herself, he knew she was pretty much offering her life to save her granddaughter from death. And yes, he felt 'bad' after finding out that for the sake of Stefan not getting trapped in the tomb, her grandmother used an excess amount of magic to keep them from being entombed alive for centuries, probably forever.

Still, he enjoyed toying with her and after not seeing her for months; he was more than ready to make up for lost time. After he caught a glimpse of her running into the store he decided to start the game again. She was way to much fun for him to pass on so he waited until she came back out from the building, he could have gone inside, but stupid rules still denied him from entering anything without being let in and he was sure that he wasn't going to stand like an idiot at the entrance of the store waiting for someone to let him in.

He watched on as she drove away, all he could do was smirk. This wasn't over.

* * *

Bonnie parked the car and in a hurry grabbed the bags and ran as fast as she could into the house. She was not in a good mood _at all_. After the encounter with Damon, she was way beyond pissed off, she was infuriated. Not only did he have the nerve to ruin her already bad day, he went on and made a sexual comment that sent her anger through the roof. She was already angry at him for his stupid obsession that in the end took the life of her grandmother and seeing him made her want to break something.

The green eyed witch let out a shaky breath, her hands where shaky and she fumbled with her keys; she couldn't open the door. She noticed her heart was speeding up, her ears where hot and tears where threatening to bubble over any second now; she came to a still stop.

_What am I afraid of?_ What was she afraid of? She didn't have to act like this, all she had to do was open the door and be on her way to, hopefully, another Damon free night. Just seeing him brought back all the bad emotions she'd been trying to keep inside, but he'd just ruined her somewhat successful track of tear-free weeks. Now she was in her front porch crying her eyes out. This was a life that she never asked for, but was bestowed upon her so suddenly. Now she had to deal with this new problem in her life and it didn't exactly go her way, people she knew would get hurt and die, all she wanted was for all of this to go away and go back to what was normal.

No vampires, witches and anything else that defiled logic. Anything that belonged in a fairy tale should just not exist. Bonnie didn't know how long she sat crouched down on her front porch crying, and she didn't care, she just sat there and sobbed.

Damon had been watching the witch for a while; he had been leaning against a tree waiting for her to get home and when she finally did, he just watched. He watched the way she hurriedly made her way to the front of her house and struggled with the door until frustration finally set in and threw them on the floor before crouching down and sobbing.

If there was one thing that annoyed the hell out of him, it was crying women. He could never stand a pathetic woman and seeing this brought him back to the day Vicki cried her heart out about not belonging and being perfect, right after that he twisted her neck, died, but of course she came back, but it reminded him of how far he'd go to get rid of emotional wrecks. The vampire had done it many times before; especially on Valentine's Day, he'd hunt for people who where in pain that day and just feed. People with mourning blood was like the Christmas to him, only once a year did so many loner's with broken hearts appeared to him, so he had been looking forwards to today for a while now.

Yet his Valentine Day was coming to a close in front of a certain witch's house. The elder Salvatore knew what she mourning at, he could hear her thought's so it didn't take him a while to figure it out.

Sighing, he walked forward.

Bonnie heard the crunching of the grass and quickly brought up her sleeves to dry her eyes. She knew who it was and she was ready to have to use force to leave her alone. The witch grabbed her keys and stood, her goal now was to open the door and stay inside.

"Do you have problems listening or something?" Bonnie snapped while unlocking the door.

Damon smirked and shoved his hands into his jean pockets. "I guess I do."

The green eyed witch turned her head to face the sarcastic vampire. "Damon. Leave before I set you on fire."

"I'm fine" he smiled at her. She glared. He was going to play…then fine; she'd play along as well.

"What do you want Damon? Aren't you tired of ruining people's lives?" Bonnie watched as he looked down at her with a blank expression on his face. Suddenly she realized that he was closer than he was just a few seconds ago. _Dammit. _She panicked.

"I don't let my prey get away that easily witch." Cold blue eyes taunted and took a step closer. Bonnie gulped _N-No…I know what he's doing…Relax Bonnie._ She took a step closer into the open door that lead to a safe heaven that he could not enter.

"Prey?-"she scoffed "Me? Don't make me laugh."

Damon brought his hand up to caress her cheek and smiled inwardly as she froze. He could hear her heart speeding up in what was either, anticipation or just plain horror. The witch excited him; he wanted to play around with her, her emotions where perfect for a toy at the moment.

Bonnie knew better though, with a flick of her wrist, Damon Salvatore was sent flying across her yard and into the large oak tree on her front yard. He landed with a 'crunch'; she'll have to blame the weather for the now broken tree later.

Damon grunted as he hit the tree, he may be a vampire, but things like this still hurt even though the pain lasted for about 3 seconds. He quickly got back on his feet and was instantly in front of her again, she was about to step into the house when he caught a hold of her hair. She yelped and fell backwards onto him. Damon smirked and she struggled against him.

He lowered his lips to her ear, "Violent…I like it."

Bonnie was breathing hard; this man did not just pull on her hair. She struggled to set her self free from his arms; she stopped when she remembered something. Damon watched on; curious as to she was going to do next, he hissed and pushed her away when hot burning fire ran across his arms.

"Fuck!" he swore while flinging his arm frantically, letting the wind put out the fire in his arm. He looked at his arm; red pinkish skin greeted him. Damon snarled and looked up at the witch; she was now inside the house and only her head popped out from the invisible wall that refused to let him in to tear her open.

Bonnie curiously watched on as the vampire swatted him arm across the rain to set the fire off his arm. _Serves him right._ She quickly took it back when she took notice of his piercing blue eyes on her own mossy green; the man was furious. Luckily for her, he couldn't come in.

"Leave!" she warned. Damon only snarled at her before launching himself across the yard fast enough that she had no time to duck her head inside the house. She soon found herself lurched outside once more by the vice grip on her cheeks.

"Little witch-"he let out a dark laugh "Your asking for it aren't you?" Bonnie gulped but kept her glare at the man whose face was centimeters away from hers; she could feel his breath against her nose and lips. Although she hated this man with everything in her, up-close, she couldn't deny the fact that he was very handsome, she knew why girl's swooned when he was around, she wasn't stupid. Realizing what she was thinking, she quickly shook her head and tried to pull her self free from him.

"."

"Yes, I'm gorgeous aren't I?" he mocked, pulling her closer he noticed how messy her ponytail was now. Bonnie looked at him with a horrified look on her face and resumed to struggling. "Damon, let go. I don't have time for this" she cried out. He only looked down at her with a lazy smile. Watching him struggle turned him on so bad, it wasn't everyday a girl landed on his arms without struggling to be let free, and usually that thought never crossed their minds. Here was this witch with burning hate for him in his arms, not only had she fought back but, it was hot. Now all he wanted was to throw her against his bed and ravage her for hours.

"Little witch, your struggling is adorable…" he leaned down and brought his nose to her neck and inhaled. The witch stopped all movement and stilled, her ears became hot and all she could hear was her heart pumping at a fast pace, nothing else.

_W-what's he doing?_

Damon smirked and nuzzled her neck, she smelled so _**good. **_The fact that she was a witch and had witch's blood made it even better, he'd tasted it before, from Bree and Bonnie, the high it put him on was so worth it. He had a witch to himself right now; he could sink his teeth into her awaiting flesh and suck till he couldn't take in anymore. But this was Bonnie, he couldn't kill her, who knew when he'll need her help later on.

Bonnie pulled away the moment she felt his hold loosen. She stood in front of him and held up a finger. "Stop-"she paused, thinking on what to say." W-what ever your doing, stop it now Damon." What was he thinking on doing anyway? He tried this once when he told her that he would protect her- surprise, surprise; **I DIDN'T WORK**. So whatever he was trying now, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Just leave me alone Damon, go back and…and do what you where doing before you found me."

Damon could have laughed out loud, but he only chuckled. "You mean go and feed again?" He watched as Bonnie's green eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. "Y-you fed today?" _Why in the world would he feed today of all days!? _Screamed her head.

"Why doesn't anyone want me to feed today?" The vampire knew the answer but still innocently asked it anyway.

"It's Valentine's Day Damon! You can't go around the town and killing people today, What if you took someone's loved one?" Bonnie's mind was in jumbles.

Damon leaned on the porch's railing. "A night with me is way better than chocolates, little witch." He smiled at her.

Bonnie only looked at him, blinking, until her mind processed what he meant. Her face went up in flames as she scrunched up her nose. "Sicko" now she wanted nothing more than to hide under a rock or just square out punch in the face (though she knew that wouldn't help at all.)

"What do you want from me?" she was ready to give up.

Damon eyed her. What do _I_ want?

"A valentine's kiss."

"No" she blushed. Why would the somewhat killer of her grams ask her for a kiss? She should be inside, lonely; watching sappy romance movies and munching on junk food. But this man wanted a kiss?!

She turned on her heel and opened the door; she didn't get far in when she was pulled back into Damon's chest. It was hard…but soft. The witch's heart sped up again, she felt him nuzzle her neck once more and it made her knees wobble. "…stop." She whispered. The vampire only nuzzled her even more; his tongue darted out and slowly ran over the visible vein on her caramel skin.

"Hmm…no." came his response. His cold fingers brushed away the silky chocolate locks to give him better access to the blood that was calling out to him.

Bonnie moaned as her eyes fluttered to a close. She now hated herself; she was not supposed to respond like this. _But…it feels so good…ohh…_ The way he lapped her skin made her forget that she hated him and instead made her want to jump on him, tackle him to the wet grass and claim his lips.

The hate she had towards him two minutes ago was gone.

Bonnie Bennett turned around, making Damon curl up his lip in anger. Her lips landed on his jaw, she planted three kisses along his ear to his chin.

The blue eyed vampire growled. He was surprised at how she was now acting but he wasn't complaining. He looked down at her, her large green eyes looked back at his cold blue ones; her face was flushed and under the porch light it illuminated her features. He noticed how messy her chocolate locks where since he had yanked at them, he brought his pale hand to pull on the black scrunchie, and she closed her eyes; enjoying the feeling as he ran his fingers over her scalp.

Damon Salvatore latched onto her legs and pulled her up; wrapping her arms and legs around him and bringing down their lips on each other. Damon brought Bonnie's back against the wall of her house, she moaned at the impact.

She couldn't really focus; her mind was clouded over as Damon sucked on her bottom lip. Her fingers came up to dig themselves onto his silky hair and pull him closer.

Right now all she could think about was having his mouth on hers. The vampire ground his hips onto her crotch which caused her to open her mouth in pleasure. Damon took the chance to invade her cavern with his dominant tongue.

She tasted just like chocolate, he smirked against her lips; she had been indulging on those treats when she was lonely a few hours ago. The witch pulled away to catch her breath, she let her head rest on the crook of his cold neck.

"Chocolate flavored witch, my favorite." His breath tickled her ear and licked it; she shuddered and slowly raised her head to face him.

"…." _Blood._

Damon heard her thoughts, smirked at her and kissed her nose "Hey, I had to feed..." Bonnie looked at him with glassy eyes, she licked her lips and slowly dragged her teeth over his lips, before pulling at the bottom one.

Damon snarled and attacked her lips. Bonnie mewled into his lips.

_Maybe this didn't suck._

_--_

* * *

**c a n d y . h e l l ;**

happy valentine's day


End file.
